


My Omegle chats.

by xloonylover



Category: LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloonylover/pseuds/xloonylover
Summary: This is just some of my Omegle chats!* W A R N I N G *   All of these are dirty role-play!





	1. Chapter 1

Brother x Sister.

 

we've been having a secret relationship for a while together. Making love when we are alone. And tonight our parents left so we are having a party that's getting crazy with booze and sex

 

Stranger: So the party is going crazy we are running around making things are good. Giving out booze. People are going at it like crazy all over the house. I come down the hall and kiss you seeing no one around. "This is crazy girly"  
You: I nod and smirk. "I hope nobody notices when we're gone." I say, taking you by the hand, dragging you to my room, forgetting to lock the door in my intoxicated state.  
Stranger: "Well they will notice when they burn the house down" I take off my shirt showing off my abs. "Turned me on so much seeing you dancing with those guys earlier" I grab your waist kissing you hard  
You: I kiss back, just as passionately. I take off my dress, leaving me naked. I didn't bother to put on an underwear or bra. I knew I was going to get laid tonight.  
Stranger: I grab your ass picking you up wrapping your legs around me. "You better of been thinking about my cock when you left off your panties" I say playfully and leave hickies on your neck. Sliding my pants down you feeling my hard cock sticking straight up below you. I lower you down on me slowly. My cock pushing into you  
You: I moan and grip then sheets. I moan again and beg you to go faster.  
Stranger: I pull you close and groan as I pump my cock into you faster and faster. "You locked the door right?" I say between moans as I fuck my sister with my big cock  
You: "I cant remember!" I say, gripping the sheets tighter. "But- Oh my god!- Don't stop" I say, Moaning.  
Stranger: I try pulling away for a sec. "someone's gonna find us" but then I stop and crawl back over you and keep pounding you. "Cum for me baby"  
You: "Oh! -Your name-" I moan. "I'm so close!" I moan again.  
Stranger: I groan and hold onto you tight as you get tighter. You feel my cock pulse as I cum in your pussy  
You: I moan loudly as I cum. "I dont care if somebody finds us!" I say. "I need you right now!" I say with lust.  
Stranger: I finish cumming. Your pussy full of my sperm. I pull out laying next to you. "That felt good love"  
You: "I know it did." I start. "But I want more!" I say, rubbing your cock.  
You: "Come on, Baby" I whisper. "Show me how much you love me."

Stranger: I throw you onto your hands and knees about to take your little pussy from behind as I play with your ass  
You: I moan, Begging you to destroy me. "Come on baby!"

Stranger has disconnected.


	2. Lesbian

You: I open the front door of my mansion, yelling out "Scarlet! I'm home!" I walk to the living room and your cleaning. I get a good look at your ass and smirk to myself 'damn she's hot." I think  
Stranger: "Oh hello ma'am!" i smile and contine cleaning the living room.  
You: "Hey Scarlet." I say. "Can you give me a massage? I've been working all day." I say, rubbing my shoulders.  
Stranger: "Oh yes of course!" i lay you down on the couch and masage your upper and lower back "like this?"  
You: "Yes but, can you do it on my bed? And I have to take off my clothes to make it feel really good." I say, getting up. "meet me in my room." I say, walking to my room, undressing and laying belly down on my bed, so that you can see a good view of my ass.  
Stranger: I quickly follow after and enter your room. As i see you on your bed i bite my lip and walk over to your bed. I lean over and begin masaging your back again "better?"  
You: "Better" I say. After you massage me for a couple minutes, I quickly turn around and get off the bed. I push you to the bed and take off your clothes. "Scarlet has been so good for me" I whisper, Gently touching your clit.  
Stranger: I moan slightly "w-wait! What are y-you d-doing?" i ask bitting my lip again  
You: I smirk. "Let me do this, Scarlet. You've been working so hard. You deserve it!" I convince you. I gently insert one finger inside of you, thrusting gently. "Tell me when to go faster, baby" I whisper  
Stranger: "Faster!" i say moaning louder, my vagina already getting wet  
You: I thrust faster, getting wet when you moan. I take my finger out and go to get my strap on dildo. I come back and strap it on me. "This will feel so good, baby." I start to thrust.  
Stranger: Gtg sorry  
Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
